There is a known optical module that includes a semiconductor light-emitting element disposed in a package (refer to, for example, PTLs 1 to 4). Such an optical module is used as a light source for various kinds of apparatuses such as a display apparatus, an optical pickup apparatus, and an optical communication apparatus.